


tomorrow comes today

by corpuscallos_m



Category: 2NE1, YG Family
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscallos_m/pseuds/corpuscallos_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayi stands alone in the middle of the practice room, staring at the mirror and wondering if she's even cut out for this sort of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow comes today

“No, no, that's no good,” the choreographer says for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Once again, he's stopping the dancers and trying to get Hayi to correct her posture. 

Really, she's trying. Really, _really_ trying. They've been practicing this dance for three hours now. Her bangs are sticking to her face from the sweat and her legs ache from the constant dancing. 

“Still?” she says and the choreographer gives her a look. “Sorry,” she mutters, looking away. 

“Yes, still. Now here, it's like this. One, two, three, four....”

The choreographer moves her body as he counts. She watches in the mirror, even though she already knows how the dance goes. For some reason her stupid body won't get it right. 

“Okay now with the music,” he says and the dancers line up behind her. He counts down and the music starts. She does the first few steps right, but then suddenly her legs cross awkwardly and she stumbles. A series of groans and sighs sound from behind her. 

The choreographer sighs. “Let's just take a break,” he says. 

“I'm sorry,” Hayi says with a bow, but she's not sure anyone even notices. They flutter to the sidelines, busying themselves with their phones and private conversation.

She stands alone in the middle of the practice room, staring at the mirror and wondering if she's even cut out for this sort of life. 

Practice continues for another hour, just until Hayi barely manages to get half of the dance done once without fail. When they're allowed to leave, everyone else floods out of the room quickly. Amongst everyone Hayi hears talk of going out for drinks or to the club or to “that” restaurant. Things she wouldn't know anything about. 

No, she will be heading straight home. She will probably do something like shower and then go to bed, but not before playing on her phone for a bit. He parents will ask her about her day and she will tell them everything is great at YG, just like she always does. 

She slowly strolls out into the hallway, her legs not allowing her to go any faster. The hallway is dark since it's so late. However, there is one light that shines from a doorway into the hall. 

It's 2NE1's private practice room. 

As she walks by, Hayi sneaks a glance at the frosted glass of the door. There's only one person inside. At least from what she can tell. Hayi stops, wondering who it could be. Who would voluntarily be here at this hour? Especially from a group such as 2NE1.

The senior groups, they have set times for practice, never over or under. There's no reason for them to dedicate extra time to dancing when they have that many years under their belt. There's nothing for them to prove. 

Suddenly, the music from inside cuts out, the bass of it no longer thumping against the walls. Who's ever inside makes their way for the door and Hayi hurriedly scuffles towards the elevator at the end of the hall before being caught.

The door opens and a voice sounds behind her, “Hayi-yah?”

Hayi turns around sheepishly and finds Minji staring back at her. She's in her practice clothes, complete with leggings and a loose fitting tank top that shows off her sports bra underneath. She's so pretty, even without the quirky stage get ups Hayi is used to seeing 2NE1 in. Hayi tries to ignore her rapidly beating heart as she speaks.

“Oh, hi, sunbaenim,” Hayi says and bows politely. Her hair falls into her eyes and she sweeps it away quickly, blushing. 

“I thought I saw someone out here,” Minji says with a smile. “Is your practice just getting over?”

“Oh, um, yes. I was just leaving, sorry,” Hayi says and bows again. 

Minji laughs. She has a cute laugh. “What are you saying sorry for?”

“I.. I don't.. um,” Hayi says, eyes to the ground. 

“Heh, nevermind,” she waves a hand. “Go home, you're tired,” she says.

Hayi bows again. “Yes, thank you, sunbaenim. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Minji says with laughter in her voice. She returns inside the practice room and Hayi sighs. 

Can't get choreography right, can't hold an intelligent conversation with a sunbae. Hayi's glad she can at least sing.  
__

She's an hour and a half early for practice today. She double checked her schedule and still read the time wrong. Today is Thrusday, not Friday. 

But she figures she can head down into the practice room anyway. She knows no one is scheduled before her practice for both days at least. Maybe she can start early. Maybe she can work a miracle and impress everyone with her skills. Yeah, right.

Hayi, looking down at her phone, walks into the dance studio nonchalantly. The squeak of a sneaker on the hardwood floor forces her to look up. 

At least twenty boys stare back at her. They're trainees, some she recognizes like Hanbin and Jinwoo but some she doesn't. Past them, in a row of chairs sits President Yang, Jinu, and a couple other company big wigs. 

Hayi freezes. “S-sorry!” she exclaims as polite as she can, bowing rapidly and backing out the door. It slams on her way out, accidentally. 

She runs down the hall and into the stairwell, bypassing the elevator in case it gives anyone a chance to confront her. In her hurried escape, she stumbles on the first step up and barely manages to catch herself on the rail. After regaining her balance, she quickly retreats upstairs and exits on the next level. 

She finds herself in the hallway to the cafeteria. It seems like a good place to hide for now. 

Looking around amongst the few office workers, Hayi spots Minji and Bom sharing a lunch together. Hayi tries to fold herself into the wall just long enough to make it over to a corner table without being noticed. Memories of last night's conversation with Minji bugging her all the way. 

“Oh, Hayi-yah,” Minji says, waving her over. Hayi freezes before remembering not to act like an idiot and greet her seniors. She walks over cautiously. Knowing herself she would probably trip on the way otherwise. 

“Hi, sunbaenims,” Hayi bows and Bom giggles. 

“She's so polite,” Bom says. 

“Told you,” Minji says. “Sit. Have you eaten?”

Hayi doesn't try to over-think it and quickly sits next to Minji, secretly hoping that Bom isn't somehow disappointed.

“Ah, no. But I have dance practice soon, so...,” Hayi says. 

“I see, I see,” Minji says. 

“Are you good at dancing?” Bom asks, a sly smile on her face. 

“Uh.. um... not really,” Hayi says, keeping her eyes on the table. She notices that neither of them has touched the rice on their shared tray. 

Bom laughs. “It's okay, I'm not either! Not like this one,” she says and pokes Minji in the arm. 

Minji swats her hand away. “ _Unnie_!” she whines. 

“You are! Well anyway, hoobae, don't sweat it too much. You can debut without being an excellent dancer,” Bom says, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. It falls back in a perfect swoop. 

Hayi sighs, slouching forward onto the table. “That's not what other people say,” she says.

“Well anyone can learn to dance,” Minji says, smiling. “If you're really worried about it, I can help you.” 

Hayi's eyes widen and she straightens up. “Really?!” she says.

Bom and Minji giggle simultaneously. Hayi's eyes gravitate back towards the table. 

“Yeah sure. I'm not very busy these days,” Minji says. “Do you mind if I watch you practice today?” Minji asks.

Part of Hayi wants to say no, out of sheer embarrassment. But she knows she needs the help. “Sure,” she says.

“Well, great!” Minji says with a smile, her eyes crinkling. It's really cute, Hayi thinks.

___

Hayi tucks a stray hair behind her ear as she waits for the music to start, standing in the middle of the dance floor amongst the other dancers. Minji sits off to the side on one of the benches.

The idea of having to dance in front of Minji is a little intimidating. Minji is like a skilled painter when Hayi is merely a kid with a coloring book who hasn't even mastered staying inside the lines yet. 

Minji smiles at her, and it's then that Hayi notices she's been staring at her sunbae the whole time she's been waiting. Before she can even act like she's not staring, the music starts, causing her to jump. 

Suddenly the choreographer is counting down too fast and Hayi stumbles on the first step. The music cuts out almost immediately.

“ _Hayi_ \---.”

“I know, I know, I'm sorry,” Hayi says with a bow. She straightens up quickly, fixing her stray hairs yet again. “Please let me try again.” 

The choreographer sighs. “Okay, again. Five, six, seven....”

Looking into the mirror, Hayi commits to focus. She knows how the dance should go, has committed every step, turn, and jump to memory. But her body still isn't in sync. She watches in the mirror, as everyone else is at least a half step ahead of her. The music cuts out again. 

“You're too stiff,” Minji says as she walks over. “Dancing is about feeling the music,” she says.

Minji gently pushes Hayi to the side, giving a nod to the person controlling the stereo. The music starts as Minji says, “Watch me.”

There's no countdown. Minji doesn't take a deep breath or try to get into a prepared stance. She just goes as the music does, her body flowing with it effortlessly. She's seen the dance what, twice? And is performing it with perfection and grace. 

Hayi stares in awe, watching the way Minji moves. 

The music stops and Hayi can't help but let out an amazed sound. “Sunbaenim, that was amazing!” she says. 

Minji turns around, smiling. “You can just call me 'unnie,' y'know,” she says with a giggle.

“Okay, unnie,” Hayi says softly, blushing as she's unable to hide the giddy feeling it gives her to say.

“Now I want you to try again. But move like how I just did,” Minji says as she backs off the dance floor.

“But I--.”

Minji turns back around, places her hands on Hayi's shoulders, and looks into her eyes as she says, “Don't think, just feel it. You can do it.”

Hayi feels a strange twinge in her chest at those words. 

' _You can do it_.'

Minji's eyes nor her touch isn't helping the feeling go away. Hayi forces her eyes to the floor. 

“Okay,” she says quietly. 

The music starts again and Hayi closes her eyes. Instead of telling herself to step left or right or whatever, she lets her body take control. The feeling of the music takes over and the steps just come to her naturally. She opens her eyes past the half way mark of the routine, catching someone unfamiliar in the mirror, and that's when she loses balance. 

Gasps and sighs are heard when she falls onto the ground. The choreographer and Minji quickly run over to her.

“Hayi-yah are you alright?” Minji asks. 

Suddenly, Hayi starts laughing, giggling into the sleeve of her hooded sweatshirt.

“Why are you laughing? Did you hit your head?” The choreographer asks. 

Hayi looks up at their puzzled expressions and it only makes her laugh harder. Eventually she stops, catching her breath before she speaks.

“I'm just... that was the furthest I've ever gotten on that stupid dance. I'm happy,” she says, smiling up at them. Up at Minji. 

Minji just smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for kpopvalentines over @lj. I ran out of time so the ending is kind of slapped on, but I don't know if I'm gonna continue it or not, so I thought I should just post it as is. concrit still accepted as always


End file.
